


[Fanmix] It Starts with Something Small

by Ravin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Fanmix for "It Starts with Something Small" by blue_jackAuthor's summary of fic:The third, fourth, fifth and sixth time might be on purpose.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Fanmix] It Starts with Something Small

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Starts with Something Small](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246306) by [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] It Starts with Something Small](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366588) by [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle). 



It Starts with Something Small Fanmix

  1. Usher - “U Got It Bad”
  2. Bright Eyes - “First Day Of My Life”
  3. Ellie Goulding - “Still Falling For You”
  4. Christina Perri - “The Words”
  5. Elvis Presley - “Can't Help Falling In Love”
  6. Ke$ha - “Your Love Is My Drug”
  7. Plain White T's - “1, 2, 3, 4”
  8. Katharine McPhee - “Terrified”



[Playlist on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3IWTfcks4k&list=PLekGQvfLS9zdvhKF-5akJt2t7T64bw-cw)  
[Playlist on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1lY94HF48yz38MiJXYtcBn?si=AyiE0NiDRiSX3GqC_Ix_ig)


End file.
